Our Lovely Maid
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Yesung Hanyalah Namja Biasa Yang Kebetulan Memiliki Mata Merah Dan Senyuman Mengerikan. Dia Berhasil Mendapat Pekerjaan Menjadi B-U-T-L-E-R Di Sebuah Rumah Mewah Setelah Sebelumnya Selalu Di Tolak Di Tempat Lain. Dia Mengira Hidupnya Happy Ending. Tapi Yah... Tidak Mungkin Semulus Itu 'Kan?/"Pecat dia."/Yesung!Uke/YeWon/WonSung-KyuSung-KiSung/DLDR/RnR?
1. Introduction

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

Our Lovely Maid

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

RATED: T

* * *

PAIR: WonSung/KiSung/KyuSung~?*Evil smirk*

* * *

Genre: romance, drama, family, humor

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: OOC, YAOI/BL(Boys!Love), Uke!Yesung

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Yemma pake kostum _maid_ …*drool*/dihajar

* * *

"Maaf, kami tidak mempekerjakan orang dengan mata aneh sepertimu."

Yesung mengerang kesal. Lagi-lagi dia ditolak karena alasan konyol ini. "Tapi warna mataku memang begini dari lahir!" jelasnya kesal.

 _Ahjussi_ itu memandang Yesung curiga. Ia menggeleng. "Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa mempekerjakanmu. Pelangganku bisa kabur semua. Pulanglah."

 **Blam**

Yesung menghela napas berat, lalu berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi toko yang telah menolaknya.

Btw, Yesung belum memperkenalkan dirinya, 'kan?

Perkenalkan, Kim Yesung, umur 20 tahun, single selama 20 tahun hidupnya (bahasa kasarnya jones seumur hidup), pengangguran.

Kurang? Yesung berkulit putih –walau tidak seputih tembok. Warna rambutnya merah marun(inget pas era SFS), hobi menggigiti kukunya, tinggi… cukuplah…(?)

Suka segala hal berbau kura-kura, dan paling benci kalau dikira mafia.

Hah? Masih kurang? Apa harus Yesung sebutkan warna celana dalamnya juga?/plak

Ehem, kembali lagi ke cerita. Kini tokoh utama kita ini sedang stress. Dia sudah berputar-putar berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang layak, tapi selalu saja ditolak karena faktor matanya. Apa salahnya memiliki mata berwarna merah begini? Yesung sudah terlahir dengan mata seperti ini! Dia tidak memintanya pada Tuhan! Kenapa mereka selalu menolaknya dengan alasan Yesung terlihat menyeramkan?! Padahal Yesung 'kan tampan! Seksi pula! Harusnya mereka merasa terhormat Yesung mau bekerja dengan mereka! (readerdeul: "…")

Uhum… oke, rasanya Yesung sudah terlalu banyak berimajinasi.

'Kenapa mencari pekerjaan sangat sulit...?' Batinnya frustasi.

"BERIKAN DOMPETMU!"

Yesung tersentak mendengar bentakkan yang berasal dari sebuah gang sempit tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. 'A-ada apa...?' Ia mengendap-endap, lalu mengintip sedikit. Mata _ruby_ nya membulat. Yang ia lihat seorang _ahjussi_ tua sedang ditodong oleh beberapa _namja_ berwajah sangar.

Yesung tanpa pikir panjang berlari menghampiri mereka. Jiwa pembela kebenarannya tersulut. "HOI!"

Para berandalan itu menoleh dengan wajah marah. "Apa sih-"

Dan yang mereka lihat adalah sesosok mahluk berwajah mengerikan, dengan kedua mata merah menyala, dan aura gelap yang kentara tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

Terang saja mereka berteriak.

"GYAAAAHHHH!"

Para berandalan itu kemudian kabur, meninggalkan Yesung yang mematung.

'DASAR TIDAK SOPAN!' batin Yesung kesal. Kurang ajar sekali mereka! Kabur hanya karena melihat Yesung?! Memangnya Yesung seseram itu?! (dicerita ini, iya/plak)

" _Ahjussi_! _Gwenchanayo_?" Tanyanya khawatir sambil membantu _ahjussi_ paruh baya itu berdiri.

"Ah, _ne_. _Gomawo_ ," _ahjussi_ itu tersenyum hangat. "Kau yang sudah menolongku, bukan? Aku berutang nyawa padamu."

Yesung tersenyum malu. "Ah, _ahjussi_ bisa saja." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Nah, sebagai ucapan terima kasih _ahjussi_ ," _ahjussi_ itu hendak mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, tapi Yesung sudah menahannya.

"Sebenarnya _ahjussi_ , saya sedang mencari pekerjaan. Apa _ahjussi_ bisa membantu saya?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah penuh harap. _Ahjussi_ di depannya ini tampak kaya. Mungkin dia akan berbaik hati memberi Yesung pekerjaan yang menghasilkan banyak uang dalam waktu singkat.

 _Ahjussi_ itu tersenyum lebar. "Pas sekali, _ahjussi_ sedang mencari _maid_ untuk anak-ana-"

"AKU _NAMJA_!" pekik Yesung esmosi.

"A-ah, _jeosonghamnida_! Maksud _ahjussi_ _butler_! _Butler_!" ralat _ahjussi_ itu panik.

Yesung menghela napas berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. " _Ahjussi_ punya anak?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Ne, mereka ada tiga. _Namja_ semua." Jawab _ahjussi_ itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Yesung mengangguk. "Berapa umur mereka?"

"Sekitar 15-17 tahun." _Ahjussi_ itu tersenyum. "Kau mau?"

Yesung mengangguk senang. "Ne! _Kamsahamnida_ , _ahjussi_! Saya akan bekerja keras!" pekiknya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sang _ahjussi_ tertawa geli. Iapun merogoh saku coatnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Namaku Tan Hangeng. Ini kartu namaku. Besok datang ke kantorku pukul Sembilan. Aku akan memberitahu alamat rumahku, dan mulai besok kau sudah bisa mulai bekerja."

Yesung menerimanya dengan gembira. " _Arraseooo_! _GOMAWO_ _AHJUSSIII_ ~!" pekiknya sambil memeluk _ahjussi_ itu erat.

 _Ahjussi_ itu hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasan.

* * *

- _Yesung's House…_

"AKU PUNYA PEKERJAAAANNN~!" pekik Yesung di depan aquarium kura-kuranya. "KAU DENGAR, DDANGIE?! _APPA_ PUNYA PEKERJAAAAANNN~!XD" pekik Yesung lagi sambil melompat-lompat girang.

Sang kura-kura yang –dengan seenaknya– dipanggil Ddangiepun hanya menatap Yesung bosan.

"Aku harap anak-anak ahjussi nanti akan menyukaiku… yah minimal mereka tidak takut dengan matakulah. Heuh… aku harus berjuang!"

* * *

 _-Next Day…_

Yesung melangkah dengan mantap ke arah resepsionis sebuah perusahaan ternama di kota Seoul. Ternyata dia memang tidak salah! _Ahjussi_ yang bernama Tan Hangeng itu orang kaya!

" _Annyeong_!" sapa Yesung ramah pada seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang _bername tag_ 'Luna'.

 _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum kaku. "A-ah ne, annyeong." Ketahuan sekali takutnya.

Yesung mencebikkan bibirnya. Hei! Dia sudah berdandan habis-habisan hari ini! Ia memakai kemeja putih yang dibalut jas berwarna abu-abu serta celana panjang dengan warna senada. Ia juga meminjam sepatu kulit tetangganya untuk hari spesial ini. Surainya juga ia tata acak tapi tetap terkesan rapi! Ia ingin tampak professional dan gagah di pekerjaan pertamanya ini!

TAPI APA ITU TADI?! YEOJA ITU MELIHATNYA DENGAN TATAPAN TAKUT! MEMANGNYA YESUNG MAFIA ATAU SEMACAMNYA APA?!

Yesung emosi.

Resepsionis itu menunduk, panik karena ekspresi wajah Yesung. "A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Yesung kembali menghela napas. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Nama saya Yesung. Saya ada janji dengan Tan Hangeng _sshi_. Dimana saya bisa menemuinya?" tanyanya sambil –berusaha– tersenyum ramah.

 _Yeoja_ itu mengernyit. Memandangi Yesung dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Iapun beralih menatap Yesung serius. "Apa anda mau memeras sajangnim?"

"SAYA KE SINI MAU MELAMAR PEKERJAAN! DAN LAGI, SAYA BUKAN MAFIA!" bentak Yesung lagi sambil kembali menggebrak meja resepsionis.

"A-ah, _jeosonghamnida_!" _yeoja_ itu buru-buru meraih gagang telepon yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. "A-annyeong, sajangnim. Ada seseorang mencari anda. Namanya Yesung. Dia bilang dia ada janji dengan anda."

"…"

 _Yeoja_ itu merengut. "Apa tidak sebaiknya saya melaporkan polisi? Mungkin saja dia bermaksud buruk pada anda dan-"

"SUDAH SAYA BILANG, SAYA INI BUKAN MAFIA!"

"A-ah, ne…" _yeoja_ itu menunduk gugup. "Baik, sajangnim." Ia mengembalikan gagang telepon keasalnya, lalu menatap Yesung dengan senyum sopannya. "Sajangnim sudah menunggu di kantornya di lantai 29. Silahkan, tuan."

Yesung mengangguk. Ia membungkuk sedikit sebagai basa-basi ke arah si resepsionis, lalu mulai melangkah ke arah lift. Mengantri di belakang beberapa orang lain. Menunggu liftnya tiba. Sesekali Yesung memeriksa pakaiannya, memastikan penampilannya sudah sangat sempurna. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Yosh! Aku pasti bisa!"

Zing~(?)

Pintu lift terbuka, namun baru saja Yesung hendak melangkah masuk, tubuhnya ditubruk dari belakang, dan mengakibatkannya terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Yesung mengaduh. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah digarang-garangkan. "HEI KAU!" bentaknya kesal.

 _Namja_ yang menubruknya meliriknya sedikit. "Oh, ternyata ada orang toh."

Sudut siku-siku mulai Nampak dipelipisnya. "Apa masalahmu, eoh!"

 _Namja_ tampan bersurai cokelat itu mendengus dengan seringai meremehkan. "Hmph, dasar cebol."

"C-CEBOL?!"

Yesung yang murka sontak bangkit dan menarik kerah _namja_ yang –ehem- tinggi itu. "BICARA APA KAU TADI?!"

 _Namja_ itu menatapnya bosan. "Cebol."

Yesung _speechless_. Padahal biasanya orang yang dia teriaki akan langsung menangis sambil memohon maaf padanya. Tapi ini…

"Sudahkah? Leherku bisa sakit kalau harus terus menunduk ke bawah begini."

" _MWO_?!"

BUAGH

:

:

Hangeng menatap Yesung. _Namja_ itu masuk ke ruangannya dalam keadaan berantakan. Seperti habis berkelahi.

" _Gwenchanayo_ , Yesung _sshi_?" tanya Hangeng prihatin.

Yesung berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya. Sialan, gara-gara _namja_ tampan dan tinggi itu, penampilan Yesung jadi seperti ini. Mereka berkelahi hebat di lantai bawah. Dan Yesung berhasil keluar sebagai pemenang setelah berhasil menumbangkan _namja_ itu.

" _Ne, gwenchanayo_ , Hangeng _sshi_."

Hangeng mengangguk –walau tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawaban Yesung. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk." Yesung duduk di kursi di hadapan Hangeng. "Beritahu aku soal dirimu, Yesung _sshi_ "

Yesung mengernyit. Apa ini semacam wawancara kerja? _Well_ , Yesung dapat memahaminya. Tidak mungkin Hangeng dengan gegabah memungut(?) seseorang yang baru dikenalnya di jalan menjadi pengasuh anak-anaknya.

"Nama saya Kim Yesung." Setelah Yesung pikir-pikir lagi, dia memang belum memberitahu namanya pada Hangeng. Ikh, terlihat sekali ketidak profesionalannya. "Umur saya 20 tahun. Saya bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan dengan baik, saya juga cepat belajar hal baru!"

Pertama-tama, mari kita rayu Hangeng dulu, meski harus 'sedikit' berbohong. Kalo Cuma dengan sedikit bumbu penyedap, tentu tidak akan melukai siapapun 'kan?

"Saya sangat suka anak-anak, dan sepertinya anak-anak juga menyukai saya (bohong). Saya sangat pandai memasak, seperti chef di restoran bintang tiga (bohong)! Lalu, lalu, saya juga orang yang cerdas, sehingga bisa sekalian mengajari anak-anak pelajaran (sd), apalagi matematika (sd)! Saya sangat jago! Jadi _ahjusshi_ tidak perlu khawatir dengan nilai anak-anak _ahjusshi_ (kalo mereka anak sd)! Saya juga bisa beladiri! Saya sudah sabuk hitam karate dan judo 4 dan!(tapi bohong, deh)"

Ups… sepertinya Yesung terlalu bersemangat 'mempromosikan' dirinya sendiri.

Hangeng mengerjap-erjap bingung. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul. "Tak perlu terlalu tegang Yesung _sshi_. Aku tidak perlu kelebihan-kelebihan yang tadi kamu sebutkan. Yang penting kamu jujur, itu saja."

Wajah Yesung memerah. Apa kebohongannya terungkap? Rasanya malu sekali, arrrggghh!

Hangeng berdehem. "Jadi Yesung _sshi_ … apa motivasimu bekerja?" tanya Hangeng.

Yesung baru mau membuka mulut dengan berjuta kata-kata yang tersusun rapi dan indah di otaknya, tetapi Hangeng memotong. "Tidak perlu tegang, Yesung _sshi_. Santai saja. Aku tidak sedang mewawancaraimu kok. Aku hanya penasaran saja." Lalu dia tersenyum manis, membuat Yesung mati kutu.

Oke. Mungkin berbohong pada _ahjussi_ baik hati ini bukan ide bagus. "Ehh… saya bekerja agar bisa membiayai hidup… dan…" Yesung diam, haruskah dia membahas kehidupannya…? "Umm…"

Hangeng tersenyum. " _Gwenchana_ , Yesung _sshi_ , kalau kau tidak nyaman menceritakannya, jangan ceritakan. Bagaimanapun itu privasimu. Aku tidak punya hak untuk memaksamu cerita." Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Kalau kau ada masalah, jangan segan memberitahuku, aku pasti akan membantu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku."

Yesung terhenyak. Apakah Hangeng malaikat? " _N-ne_ , _gomawo_ _ahjussi_ ~!" Yesung tersenyum ceria.

Hangeng ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, Yesung _sshi_ , kau sudah bisa bekerja besok, ini alamat rumahku." Dia menyodorkan kertas dan disambut Yesung. "Ah ya, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Yesung tersentak, dengan panik ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "A-ah iya!"

Hangeng terkekeh. "Tidak usah gugup. Bukankah sudah kubilang? Santai saja."

Yesung tersenyum canggung. _"N-ne! kamsaham-"_

BRAK

" _APPA_! KAU TAHU, ADA _NAMJA_ BAR-BAR TADI DI _LOBBY_! DIA BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU! KAU HARUSNYA LIHAT TADI! DIA KASAR SEKALI! PADAHAL DIA _NAMJA_ PENDEK BERMUKA SERAM YANG- … sedang duduk di depanmu…"

Rasanya semua berjalan terlalu cepat.

Yesung hendak berterima kasih, saat pintu kantor terbuka, dan seorang _namja_ yang sudah Yesung kenal benar, masuk sambil membentak kasar dan memegangi pipinya yang membengkak akibat bogeman seseorang –uhuk.

Kabar baiknya lagi, _namja_ itu melihat Yesung yang sedang dalam posisi hendak menjabat tangan Hangeng.

Horror.

Tapi sejurus kemudian dia menyeringai. Dia menatap Hangeng, lalu dengan entengnya berkata,

"Pecat dia."

WHAAATT?!

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Gyahahah! Baru dapat kerja, langsung dipecat! Gyahahah!/plak/

Sebenarnya fic ini udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget di laptop Ucchan. Sampai usang. Jadi Ucchan putuskan untuk setidaknya publish chap awalnya dulu, nambah utang./plak

Ucchan telah melewati UN dengan selamat (ahahah). Ucchan rencana kuliah di Bandung. Supaya sekalian gampang kalo Suju gelar konser lagi./plak

Oke, itu ajahlah, Ucchan tak tahu harus curhat apa lagiXD. Kalo ada komentar atau saran, maupun kritik, silahkan ke kotak di bawah~! Nyahahah~~! Ucchan bai dulu neee~~! Ahahahah~~~! Mau kencan sama buku SBMPTN~! NYAHAHAH!*stress*

Singkat kata,

Review Please~?


	2. Tans

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

Our Lovely Maid

Chapter 2: Tans

* * *

RATED: T

* * *

PAIR: WonSung/KiSung/KyuSung~?*Evil smirk*

* * *

Genre: romance, drama, family, humor

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: OOC, YAOI/BL(Boys!Love), Uke!Yesung

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Yemma pake kostum _maid_ …*drool*/dihajar

* * *

Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Dia kemudian melangkah dengan angkuh masuk ke dalam gedung milik sang appa.

"Ah tuan muda, selamat pagi!" beberapa pegawai yang melihatnya langsung membungkuk.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Dia menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Luna."

Luna yang tadinya sedang bernapas lega langsung tersentak mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia buru-buru membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun. "T-tuan muda! Selamat datang!"

Kyuhyun mendengus melihat reaksi Luna. "Appa ada?"

"Ne," jawab Luna masih membungkuk. "A-anu… bukankah anda ada sekolah hari ini…?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya tak suka. "Yak." Tubuh Luna tersentak. Ia langsung gemetaran. "Apa urusanmu, hah?!" Kyuhyun lalu menoleh ke sekeliling. "Ah, Parksshi." Panggilnya sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Seorang pria paruh baya lalu menghampiri mereka dengan wajah tegang. Dia melirik Luna yang masih menunduk. Pandangannya kemudian teralih ke wajah kesal Kyuhyun. "Y-ya Tuan muda?"

"Pecat dia."

Pria tua itu terkejut –terlebih Luna. "A-ah, jeosonghamnida, tuan muda. Saya tidak berhak melakukan itu… Tan Sajangnimlah yang punya kekuasaan untuk itu."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah. "Baiklah. Biar aku yang memberitahunya. Sekalian surat pemecatan untukmu." Kyuhyun melangkah ringan menuju lift. Alisnya terangkat. Kenapa ada namja pendek di depan lift? Menghalangi saja.

Tepat saat itu pintu lift terbuka.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia mempercepat langkahnya lalu tanpa basa-basi menubruk namja di depannya sampai terjatuh.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas dalam hati.

"HEI KAU!"

Kyuhyun meliriknya. Masih menyeringai meremehkan. "Oh, ternyata ada orang toh."

Wow. Sekarang saat Kyuhyun lihat baik-baik, namja ini terlihat menyeramkan.

Apa-apaan mata merah itu?!

"Apa masalahmu, eoh!" bentaknya marah –membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat. Tapi Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah meremehkannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Hmph, dasar cebol."

Bisa Kyuhyun lihat kedua mata namja itu melotot.

"C-CEBOL?!"

Tanpa Kyuhyun duga, namja pendek itu berdiri dan langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya kasar. "BICARA APA KAU TADI?!"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Tapi dia berusaha mengontrol dirinya. "Cebol." Ulangnya dengan nada datar. Tak mau terlihat takut.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah namja pendek itu. Dia tampak shock entah karena apa.

Kyuhyun melirik sampingnya, banyak pegawai yang memperhatikan mereka. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Sialan, lihat mata-mata menghujat mereka. Pasti mereka sedang menjelek-jelekkannya.

"Sudahkah? Leherku bisa sakit kalau harus terus menunduk ke bawah begini."

Kedua ruby itu semakin membesar.

" _MWO_?!"

Uh oh.

BUAGH

Dalam sekali pukulan, Kyuhyun terbanting ke tanah.

SIALAN, NAMJA INI KUAT SEKALI.

"YAK KAU ORANG KURANG AJAR!" pekik namja aneh itu sambil tetap menghujam wajah Kyuhyun dengan pukulan keras.

Kyuhyun shock, tapi dia segera berusaha melawan.

Tapi sia-sia. Kyuhyun itu definisi otak, bukan otot.

Sialan, sialan, SIALAN!

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar bisik-bisik di sekitarnya. Mana security?! Kenapa mereka tidak membantu Kyuhyun?!

"Ini untuk mengataiku cebol!"

BUAGH

"Ini untuk kurang ajar padaku!"

BUAGH

"Dan ini karena sudah mengganggu hariku!"

BUAGH

Tepat setelah pukulan itu, kepala Kyuhyun langsung pening. Dia bisa merasakan cengkraman di kerah bajunya lepas. Lalu terdengar bunyi pintu lift yang terbuka kemudian menutup.

Sialan. Kyuhyun tidak punya tenaga untuk bangun.

"T-tuan muda! Gwenchanayo?!"

Sudah selesai baru mereka datang.

Kyuhyun menggeram. "Petugas security macam apa kalian, hah?! Aku sudah dihajar sampai babak belur baru kalian muncul!"

"Jeosonghamnida, laki-laki itu terlihat menyeramkan, jadi kami-"

JINJJA?! Bahkan securitypun takut padanya!?

"IDIOT! MEMANGNYA DIA SIAPA, HAH?!" bentak Kyuhyun murka. "LIHAT SAJA! AKAN KUSURUH APPA MEMECAT KALIAN! DASAR TAK BERGUNA!"

Kyuhyun lalu menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk memaki dan memarahi semua orang.

"MINGGIR! AKU AKAN MENEMUI APPA SEKARANG!" bentaknya sambil mendorong Mr. Park yang berusaha menenangkannya. "AWAS SAJA KALAU ORANG ITU PEGAWAI DI SINI! AKAN KUSINGKIRKAN DIA! BRENGSEK! F*CK!"

Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dibantu oleh Mr. Park. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol lantai tempat kantor appanya.

Selama di dalam lift tersebut Kyuhyun tak berhenti memaki dan membentak siapa saja yang kebetulan akan masuk ke dalam lift. Hal tersebut membuat para pegawai mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke dalam lift.

Ting

Kyuhyun segera keluar tepat setelah pintu lift terbuka. Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, dia berjalan menuju kantor appanya.

BRAK

" _APPA_! KAU TAHU, ADA _NAMJA_ BAR-BAR TADI DI _LOBBY_! DIA BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU! KAU HARUSNYA LIHAT TADI! DIA KASAR SEKALI! PADAHAL DIA _NAMJA_ PENDEK BERMUKA SERAM YANG- … sedang duduk di depanmu…"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Namja kurang ajar tadi sedang dalam posisi berjabat tangan dengan sang appa.

Wajah appanya tampak terkejut, sementara wajah si cebol itu memucat.

Sepertinya dia mulai menyadari situasinya.

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya –yang sudah bonyok. Lalu dengan entengnya dia berkata,

"Pecat dia."

:

:

BRAK

"KAU GILA?!" bentak Kyuhyun setelah menggebrak meja kasar. "PELAYAN MACAM APA YANG MEMUKULI MAJIKANNYA?!"

Yesung sudah berwajah masam di samping Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menatap anaknya itu bosan. "Pasti kau sudah kurang ajar, makanya Yesung memukulmu."

Kyuhyun membelalak. "KAU MEMBELA DIA?!" pekiknya sambil menunjuk hidung Yesung.

'KURANG AJAR!' ingin rasanya Yesung menggigit jari itu, jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau nasib pekerjaannya sedang di ujung tanduk. Yang sekarang harus ia lakukan adalah duduk manis dan memasang wajah malaikat serta berdoa Hangeng tidak memecatnya.

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kenapa kau kemari? Harusnya kau di sekolah sekarang."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah. "Aku malas!" dia mencibir. "Sekolah juga tidak berguna."

Hangeng menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Appa tahu kau jenius, Kyuhyun ah… tapi tetap saja… kau harus sekolah!"

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun. Jenius? Bocah ini?

Kyuhyun menggeram. "Yaya, aku akan ke sekolah besok." Dia menatap Hangeng tajam. "Intinya aku tidak setuju namja bar-bar ini mengurus kami!" desisnya penuh penekanan sambil menepuk kepala Yesung kasar.

THAT'S IT

Yesung tanpa peringatan langsung menggigit tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Yesung, berusaha melepaskan gigitannya, tapi sia-sia saja.

Persetan dengan pekerjaan, harga diri Yesung tetap nomor satu!

Lagipula setelah ini juga kayaknya dia bakal dipecat.

Jadi tak ada ruginya Yesung memberi kenangan 'manis' pada Kyuhyun.

Yesung tak akan melepaskan gigitannya!

"YAK LEPASKAN! AARGH! APPO! APPO! YAK APPAAA! LAKUKAN SESUATU! AARGH!"

Hangeng hanya menonton kejadian di depannya dengan antusias. Dia bertopang dagu. Tampak sangat senang melihat penderitaan anaknya.

"YAK APPA!"

Hangeng memutar matanya jengah. "Yesungsshi, jeosonghamnida, tapi bisa kau lepaskan gigitanmu sebentar?"

Yesung menurut, melepas gigitannya.

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun. "… Belajarlah sopan santun." Setelah berkata begitu, Hangeng melirik Yesung.

Yesung yang paham langsung kembali menggigit tangan Kyuhyun.

Pekikan namja tampan itu tak dia pedulikan sama sekali.

:

:

"Baiklah Yesungsshi, mulai besok kau akan tinggal di rumahku."

Yesung melotot, sementara Kyuhyun disampingnya yang sibuk meniup tangannya ikut membelalak.

"Hah?!" balas Yesung dan Kyuhyun kompak.

Hangeng memasang wajah tak berdosa. "Kenapa?"

"S-saya tidak dipecat?" Tanya Yesung, seratus persen bingung.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Kenapa aku harus memecatmu?"

"KENAPA?!" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang bekas digigit ke depan wajah sang appa. "Oh, I dunno, maybe BECAUSE HE BIT ME?! AND NOT TO MENTION, PUNCHED ME?!"

Yesung mengkeret.

"Justru itu." Hangeng memberi senyum malaikatnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Baru kali ini appa lihat ada yang berani melawanmu, bahkan setelah tahu statusmu."

Kyuhyun masih menatap appanya tak percaya.

"Jadi Yesungsshi, semoga kau bisa tahan menghadapi anak-anakku ya." Hangeng memberi senyum manisnya pada Yesung. "Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku."

Wajah Yesung langsung cerah. Dia sontak berdiri. "N-ne! Kamsahamnida, sajangnim!" pekiknya sambil membungkuk.

Hangeng tertawa. "Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas waktumu, Yesungsshi."

Yesung meluruskan posturnya, tetap tersenyum cerah. "Ne! kamshamanida!" lalu tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun, dia melenggang keluar dari ruangan Hangeng.

Menyisakan appa dan anak itu berduaan.

"… Kenapa…?" Tanya Kyuhyun, masih shock.

"Karena kau, dan dua saudaramu itu, perlu belajar sopan santun." Hangeng menghela napas berat. "Yesung akan mengawasi kalian."

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Kau tak bisa melakukan ini."

Hangeng tersenyum. "Oh, sangat bisa."

Kyuhyun mengacak surainya, emosi. "Katakan kau bercanda!"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Kyuhyun menggeram. Ia berdiri kemudian berlari keluar ruangan Hangeng.

BRAK

Hangeng memijit lehernya yang pegal. "Dasar anak merepotkan…" ia tersenyum simpul.

* * *

-Meanwhile…

"YAK! BERHENTI KAU!"

Senyum di wajah Yesung langsung luntur. Bocah ini lagi. Apa sih maunya?

Yesung berbalik dengan malas, melihat Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya.

"Jangan senang dulu kau! Akan kupastikan kau minggat dari rumahku!"

Yesung memberi senyum meremehkannya. "Rumahmu? Lebih tepatnya rumah APPAmu!"

Kyuhyun membelalak. "WHAT?! REPEAT THAT IF YOU DARE!"

Yesung mendesis. "Tidak bisakah kau bicara bahasa korea saja?"

"SHUT UP! YOU LITTLE-"

BUAGH

Kyuhyun melotot sambil memegangi pipinya. Yesung menonjoknya lagi! Oke, memang tidak terlalu kuat, tapi tetap saja!

"Aku lebih tua darimu!" Yesung mengingatkan. "Kau benar-benar bocah yang tidak tahu sopan santun!"

Kyuhyun masih shock.

"Mulai besok aku akan mengajarimu sopan santun. Siap-siap saja!" Yesung tersenyum puas sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Sampai jumpa~!"

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi sosok pendek yang semakin menjauh itu, hingga hilang ditelan pintu lift yang tertutup.

"Namja sialan itu…"

:

:

"Siwon oppa~!"

Siwon membuka matanya, melirik yeoja cantik di sampingnya. "Heuungg? Kenapa, Suranie~?"

"Kau sudah mabuk ya~?"

Siwon terkekeh. Ia meletakkan gelas berisi winenya ke atas meja. "Aniya~! Aku baik-baik saja~!"

Surani menyeringai kecil. "Eung~ geure~?"

Siwon mengangguk-angguk, matanya kembali terpejam –berusaha menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Oppa~~~! Ada tas yang kuinginkan~!"

Siwon menguap. "Ah~ arraseo~… oppa paham~…" dia meraih dompet di dalam saku celananya, lalu memberikannya pada Suran. "Belilah apapun yang kau mauu~…"

Yeoja itu menerima dompet Siwon dengan senang hati. "Gomawo oppa~! Suran makin sayang deh~!" ujarnya dengan nada imut. "Kalo gitu Suran pergi dulu yaa~~!" dia mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas, lalu bergegas beranjak meninggalkan namja tampan itu.

Siwon terkekeh. Dia meraih sebatang rokok di atas meja lalu menyalakannya.

"Hhh…" dia menatap asap yang mengepul di depan matanya.

Dia mengantuk.

Drrt

Tapi getaran ponselnya menggagalkan rencananya untuk tidur.

"Hnggg?" alisnya terangkat. "Kyuhyun…?"

:

:

Kibum memperbaiki letak topinya. Napasnya tersengal, sementara wajahnya dipenuhi peluh. Dia baru saja melarikan diri dari bodyguard yang ditugaskan appanya untuk menjaganya.

Di sinilah dia, bersembunyi di belakang sebuah gedung, di atas pagar beton yang tersembunyi dengan baik. Rasanya tempat persembunyiannya hari ini sangat bagus.

Para bodyguard itu tak akan menemukannya di sini.

Dia benci diikuti sepanjang hari.

Dia menginginkan kebebasan.

Dan sekolah adalah nama lain dari penjara.

"Tuan muda?!"

Kibum berdecih. Dia merapatkan dirinya di dinding. Maniknya melirik ke bawah dan melihat para bodyguardnya yang berteriak memanggilnya. Mereka berlarian mengitari area jalan itu, tampak kebingungan.

"Keras kepala." Gumam Kibum. "Kali ini aku tidak akan tertangkap."

Setelah yakin mereka sudah pergi, Kibum duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding gedung. Dia kemudian mendongak menatap langit.

Sangat cerah.

"… Hari inipun aku membenci dunia."

Drrt

Tas Kibum bergetar. Kibum menghela napas kasar. Ia membuka tasnya lalu mencari ponselnya.

Chat dari Kyuhyun.

* * *

 **TAN BROTHERS**

* * *

Kyuhyun: Woi!

Siwon: Yaaaaaa adkeuuu syaaaanggg~

Kyuhyun: Kau mabuk?

Siwon: Aniyaaaa

Kibum: *read*

Kyuhyun: YAK TAN KIBUM!

Kibum: what? -_-

Kyuhyun: Aku punya berita buruk untuk kalian semua!

Siwon: Appa menonggaaaal~?

Kibum: Aku bisa mencium bau alkoholmu dari sini, kuda.

Kyuhyun: Bukan itu! Appa sudah menemukan pelayan baru kita!

Kibum: Masalahnya apa? Bukannya sudah biasa?-_-

Siwon: Kyuhyun sprtnta nmlai khlngan jenisunyaaaa~

Kyuhyun: Tidak guna bicara denganmu, kuda.

Siwon: Mwooo?

Kibum: *read*

Kyuhyun: *emoticon kesal* Masalahnya ada pada pelayannya ini!

Kibum&Siwon: *read*

Kyuhyun: DIA NAMJA BAR-BAR YANG BERANI MEMUKULKU! AKU SAMPAI BONYOK BEGINI!

 **Kyuhyun mengirim gambar**

Kibum: *read*

Siwon: Lmao

Kyuhyun: YAK! AKU SERIUS! KITA HARUS MENYINGKIRKANNYA!

Siwon&Kibum: *read*

Kyuhyun: f*ck

 **Kyuhyun keluar dari grup**

 **Siwon mengundang Kyuhyun ke grup**

 **Kyuhyun memblok undangan grup**

Siwon: Dia bnar-banr tk bisa diajak bcnda

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Yehet~?*wink*/dipanah

Mian telatdan HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY MOMMY~~~! SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR, MURAH REZEKI, SEHAT SELALU, DAN MAKIN MANIS! JUGA KEPADA APPLE OPPAKU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MIAN TELAT DUA HARI~!

Oke, jadi beginilah chapt 2. Semoga diterima yah~!:v Btw Hae oppanya gak jadi, diganti jadi Kibum, entah kenapa Ucchan lebih ngerasa feelnya kalo pake KibumXD mianne~

Ucchan mau cerita!(krik) Ucchan keterima di UNIKOM, jurusan DKV~! Pas Ucchan nanya di grup chat, gak ada yang ELF…T.T cedih, tapi ya sudahlah.

Hmm… ngomong apalagi ya…

Oh ya, KCON LA 2017 eunhae… ELFnya dikit banget…TmT wajah Eunhae udah sedih… untung banyak fans lain yang bantu nyorakin…

Eh tapi Ucchan takjub loh, mereka live bok:v walau kadang suara Donghae oppa ilang, tapi itu membuktikan dia bisa nyanyi~! Eunhyuk juga~! Pas Eunhyuk nyanyi, Ucchan jerit-jerit gaje "DIA RAPPER LOH! RAPPER!"

Ya jadi intinya semua member SJ bisa nyanyi:v *proudELF*

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya~! Ucchan sangat berterima kasih masih ada yang mau ngebaca karya author ngaret kayak UcchanXD Ucchan akan lebih berjuang lagi!:0

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak~!

Singkat kata,

Review please~~?


End file.
